


Second Dance

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time has to be better than the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Dance

It was absurd to be nervous here and now. Absurd. And yet Squall was. He should have done this first - at the start of the party. But there were people who insisted on just a moment of his time, Cid's deferment to his authority meaning that anyone and everyone wanted a quick word with the head of SeeD. The party had worn on. He missed Dance of the Balamb Fish. That had been a blow. It would have been perfect. Their second ever dance - and this time not one where he was moody and distracted. Not a dance to kill time while Rinoa waited to talk to Cid and he waited for the occasion to end. And even the cover story fit; the tune they had danced to as Rinoa hired SeeD to liberate Timber would play as that same liberation was the official reason for the party. Ultimecia's name was taboo this evening. Such neatness was not to be it seemed.

But at last there was a gap. There was no one hovering just behind him, intent on asking some question. Maybe it was the successful deferring to Nida which allowed it, but no matter. He would take the chance while he had it. A quick word to the conductor and all was ready. And yet he still felt nervous as he walked towards her table. Rinoa chatting and laughing with Quistis and Selphie as they put non-serious bets on whether Zell would successfully bring the girl from the library to the party. The trio sensed him before he reached the table, all eyes on him. Appropriate. It was just a dance. But it was also more than that. Squall held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Rinoa as the band played the first notes of Eyes On Me.


End file.
